1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and particularly, to a connector which combines multiple modular jacks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is quite common to use modular jacks for the data transmission in high speed applications such as IEEE 802.3 10 Base-T or 100 Base-T local area networks. A common problem to these high speed modular jacks is their tendency to combine many ports into one cable and plug. However, a conventional modular jack usually includes a plurality of dual juxtaposed modular jacks mounted in an integral main housing. In fact, the conventional modular jack still complicates the manufacture process and increases the production cost at the same time. In order to reduce the cost and space requirement, the present invention is capable of combining many ports into one plug via a special receptacle. The special receptacle has a more larger plug interface than the RJ45 but serves the same purpose as the RJ45.
Hence, an improved modular jack is desired to overcome the above problems.